


casual affair

by amardulce



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: kibum finds something unexpected in the shower





	

As Kibum stands in front the door, arms weighed down by his overstuffed satchel, he can already hear the pounding of loud music coming from inside his apartment. He sighs, digging around in his bag for his keys, hoping that no one is jumping on the couch again this time. Their neighbours already hate them enough. Plus, the last time a couch jumping music party happened they had to buy new furniture (unsurprisingly, the coffee table suffered too) and Kibum is not about that life.

By the time he actually gets the door open, Kibum feels a headache building and can already see the landlord coming by with a noise complaint again. Thankfully, no one is ruining the couch cushions with frantic jumping, he _loves_ this couch, and Kibum kicks the door shut before wondering further into the apartment.  

He turns the music down to a reasonable level once he is in the living room, depositing his bag on his well-loved couch. It isn’t a song Kibum recognises, though the music is vaguely familiar, most likely one of the songs Jinki has been working on recently.

When Kibum moves to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge he starts to hear the unmistakable sound of Jinki singing, slightly muffled by the music still coming from the speakers in the living room.

He abandons his search for food and heads down the narrow walkway of the apartment, trying to find Jinki.

Kibum passes the closed bathroom door and hears the shower running amidst the music and singing and stops to listen for a bit. No wonder there isn’t any jumping on the couch – instead Jinki is holding a concert in the shower.

Rolling his eyes, Kibum turns around to head back to the kitchen and continue his food-quest. He is a few steps away from the door before he hears it and stops in his tracks.

There is another voice joining Jinki now, softer and a bit more tentative, as if unfamiliar with the words, blending seamlessly with Jinki’s voice but still easily heard.

And Kibum is…in disbelief.

He turns back to the bathroom door, steps slower now and focus on the voices coming from the bathroom. Taking care, Kibum eases the bathroom door open, doing his best not to make a sound, and steps into the room.

He can clearly see two silhouettes behind the fogged glass door of the shower, can clearly hear their voices bouncing off the tiled walls and coming together in beautiful harmony.  

This just isn’t happening.

“What’s going on here?” Kibum almost shouts out, his voice overpowering the ones in the shower. He hopes they can hear just how incredulous he feels.

The singing stutters to an immediate stop and one of the persons in the shower jumps – surprised at Kibum’s sudden appearance – their hands flailing and inadvertently hitting a bottle off the shelf. It clatters to the ground and Kibum hears a muttered curse but he doesn’t feel any remorse. Instead he cocks his hips and crosses his arms in front his chest, one eyebrow quirked in askance.

“I can’t believe you two!”

Taemin pokes his head out the shower door first, a sheepish expression already set on his face.

“Sorry, Kibummie,” he says, “You aren’t really mad, right?”  

Kibum pouts as he looks at Taemin. Water is dripping off his forearms and the shower door is near opaque from the steam build up and Kibum can only _imagine_ what they have got up to in there without him.

Jinki sticks his head out after Taemin, the fallen shampoo bottle in his hand. He uses it to wave hello to Kibum and grants him one of his dazzling smiles.

Kibum can already feel his resolve breaking, stance relaxing, hands coming a little looser, because _no_ he isn’t actually upset, just a bit peeved that they didn’t at least wait until he got home to join them.

“ _No_ , but you guys could have waited for me! You know I hate missing out on showering together,” Kibum’s pout has kicked it up to high gear and his voice takes on that whiny tone he hates but knows they can’t resist.

“Kibum, stop being all pouty and join us already.”

Jinki is the one to speak this time and Kibum looks over at him instead. His body is half hidden behind the shower door but it looks sated and at ease. Kibum knows that look. Kibum knows what that look _means_. To add insult to injury, Jinki has an amused expression on his face, that face he always makes when he thinks Kibum is being difficult but he finds it cute and endearing somehow. Kibum’s pout intensifies.

Before Kibum can say anything in retaliation, Taemin steps out the shower, water dripping off his lanky body and onto the floor. He slides over to Kibum with a smirk on his face, movements confident and easy despite being utterly naked. Kibum’s eyes narrow in suspicion, tracking very step he takes.

“You’re dripping all over the floor,” he says as Taemin inches closer, backing Kibum into the bathroom door.

Taemin doesn’t reply but instead reaches out and starts untucking Kibum’s shirt from his pants once he's close enough. His wet chest brushes against Kibum’s still folded arms as he presses kisses up Kibum’s neck, his lips slightly sticking to the skin.

“Come join us, Kibum-ah,” Taemin whispers into his ear, hands easily undoing Kibum’s jeans, “you know you want to.”

Kibum’s eyes flick over to Jinki, who has been silently watching the exchange, water from the shower head still cascading over his shoulder and eyes focused and intent on them. He makes a pretty picture.

Kibum licks his lips and looks back at Taemin who is now determined to suck a bruise onto Kibum’s neck, hands roaming around under his shirt.

“Fine,” he heaves out like it’s such a great effort on his part.

Taemin looks up from his spot at his neck and beams at him. He leans up and smacks a kiss to Kibum’s lips before skipping back over to the shower door and dealing one to Jinki as well.  

“Come in, we warmed it up for you,” Jinki tells him, eyebrows waggling.  

Taemin slips into the shower behind him, already going back under the spray of the water muttering about how cold the bathroom is.

And Kibum scoffs as he begins to strip down because _obviously_ they did.

“Don’t think you guys are off the hook. I expect to be treated like royalty once I get in there.”

Once he’s good and naked, Kibum stops just shy of the shower door before heading in, wanting to make sure his demands have been heard and respected.

Jinki smirks at him before gripping him by the waist, bringing him closer to press his own little greeting kiss to his lips. When he pulls back Kibum can see Taemin staring at them from over Jinki’s shoulder. Their eyes meet and Taemin sends Kibum a smile that tells of everything to come.

“Aren’t you always?”


End file.
